Sagepelt
Sagepelt is a gray tabby tom with thick fur and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnflower's Curse Sagepelt does not formally appear in Dawnflower's Curse but is listed in the Allegiances. Acornpelt's Past Sagepelt does not formally appear in Acornpelt's Past but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Journey of the Clans Arc Fallen Moon Sagepelt does not formally appear in Fallen Moon but is listed in the Allegiances. Dangerous Season Sagepelt does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. Cursed Family Sagepelt does not formally appear in Cursed Family but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Sagepelt is first seen on patrol with other RiverClan warriors. Dawnflower admires how handsome he is. He approaches her patrol and greets them, offering to share battle tactics since Beestar is a threat to all the Clans. Once Dawnflower's patrol agrees to the idea he gathers his patrol and hers and leads them to the edge of Clan territory, where he explains they will take turns demonstrating battle skills, how to do them, and when to use them. When Beestar and his cats arrive, Sagepelt gathers his patrol and leads them away to safety. Broken Clouds Sagepelt does not formally appear in Broken Clouds but is listed in the Allegiances. Last Sunrise Sagepelt does not formally appear in Last Sunrise but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Prophecy's Cry Arc Dangerous Season Sagepelt does not formally appear in ''Dangerous Season'' but is listed in the Allegiances. Dark Valley Sagepelt does not formally appear in Dark Valley but is listed in the Allegiances. The Lone Warrior Sagepelt does not formally appear in The Lone Warrior but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Sagepelt does not formally appear in Darkening Shadows but is listed in the Allegiances. Building Storm When Dawnflower and Rowanheart are cornered by Birchfoot, Ravenfur and Suntail, Sagepelt arrives and helps fight them off, saving the rest of the patrol as well. He then warns the group that they can't stay with Alderstorm now that Beestar knows where they are, and offers to lead them somewhere safer. Rowanheart objects, and Sagepelt suggests the cats choose where they want to say by voting. Everyone sides with Sagepelt, and Alderstorm offers to watch over Rowanheart. Sagepelt feels guilty as he realizes Dawnflower and Rowanheart are officially no longer mates. On the journey to Sagepelt's makeshift camp, the patrol begins to argue, and they go their separate ways. Acornpelt goes one way, Jayfoot the other, and finally Dawnflower leaves with Sagepelt. The two journey to Sagepelt's camp where they begin to plan how to kill Beestar. When Acornpelt and Jayfoot arrive to get the patrol back together, he mistakes Jayfoot for Rowanheart, which causes Jayfoot to grow angry with him and bitterly asks why he's there. Ignoring his question, Sagepelt asks what they're going to do about Rowanheart, and suggests they go get him, since if he dies Dawnflower does too. Dawnflower reluctantly goes with Sagepelt's idea. Soon, Dawnflower grows tired of Acornpelt and the two get into a fight. Sagepelt hurriedly pulls Dawnflower off of Acornpelt. Rowanheart tries to stop him, and the two toms nearly fight as well before Dawnflower stops them. Rowanheart angrily asks her to choose between him and Sagepelt, but Dawnflower refuses. After the patrol falls into the gorge and are swept away, Jayfoot finds himself alone, with Sagepelt and the rest of the patrol missing. Soon Sandheart arrives and delivers him Sagepelt's body. The tom's throat has a huge gash, and it is revealed he was killed by Sedgestar. Final Legacy During the final battle, Sandheart angrily confronts Sedgestar over the fact that he killed Sagepelt. Trivia * Kate doesn't like Sagepelt, and thinks he was too much of a distraction from Dawnflower's destiny. Character Pixels